Human cells are constantly exposed to both exogenous and endogenous sources of DNA damage that lead to mutations, which can result in cancer. The overall goal of the 2012 DNA Damage, Mutation & Cancer Gordon Research Conference is to understand how mutations lead to human cancer. This is relevant to the mission of the NIH, and in particular the NCI, and NIEHS in that we aim to understand how DNA damage leads to mutations that result in human cancer, in an effort to improve strategies to prevent and treat human cancer. This goal will be achieved by organizing and hosting a multidisciplinary conference designed to address diverse research areas focused on DNA damage, mechanisms of mutagenesis and genetic instability, and the relationships between genetic instability and human cancer. Cutting edge research will be presented on the molecular mechanisms involved in the repair and processing of DNA lesions, genome instability, and cancer etiology. Topics to be covered include DNA structure and mutagenic mechanisms, telomere biology and genetic instability, DNA repair deficiency syndromes and cancer, pathways for damage repair or tolerance through lesion bypass, chromatin-mediated genomic instability, and promising strategies for targeting DNA repair pathways in cancer therapy. Junior investigators will be afforded the opportunity to present their work both by oral presentations and poster presentations. For example, of the 32 invited speakers, 5 are junior investigators. We will select (from the abstracts) an additional 14 speakers based on the most timely, and exciting work described in the abstracts. We expect that the scientific exchange at the conference will impact cancer research in significant ways and result in establishing new multi-disciplinary collaborative efforts. The 2012 DNA Damage, Mutation & Cancer Gordon Research Conference will be held in Ventura Beach, California from March 25-30, 2012. Awarded funding support for the meeting is critically necessary in order to achieve the goals set forth for the conference. Funding priorities will be for speakers who would otherwise be unable to participate in the meeting, junior investigator speakers, and to encourage the participation of women and underrepresented minorities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In human cells, the DNA is constantly under attack by DNA damaging agents that can cause DNA damage that leads to mutations, which are involved in cancer etiology. The overall goal of the 2012 DNA Damage, Mutation & Cancer Gordon Research Conference is to understand how mutations lead to human cancer. This is relevant to public health because we aim to understand how DNA damage leads to mutations that result in human cancer, in an effort to improve strategies to prevent and treat human cancer.